


A Life After You

by djangel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 endings? Separation, Cheater, F/M, Forgiveness, M/M, Revenge, Secret pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djangel/pseuds/djangel
Summary: It took 11 days to fall for him.It took 4 days to have him open up to you.It took months to find the one he was looking for.It took months to have that person medical cleared.After all that whatever adventures and danger you were both in you never left him alone, you where always by his side.But  it took  1 mistake to make you leave him and get a new life after him.Will you forgive him or move on with you're life.





	A Life After You

Something felt strange. An itchy nagging feeling that something was wrong. Did you forget your phone? Wallet? Bags?

No,you have everything you need in hand. 

You turn to your left to look at the man that resembles so much of your husband. He's got his share of the grocery bags. Nothing strange there.

So what’s this odd feeling?

At the corner of your eye you see a glimmer of sparkle coming from your left hand. You focus on your wedding ring for a second. Its gotta be paranoia. 

You suddenly recall those four days that seven stayed at Rika's apartment with you, the time that you tried to go to the grocery store, he had called you as soon and you were on the elevator. Even now it feels as if he's watching your every move. Of course you knew that he put a tracking chip in your wedding ring to know where you’d be at all times, so you knew that wasn’t part of the problem. Then just what is this excessive nagging feeling? 

Thinking of seven, you wondered if he could possibly be having a hard time with his work, he might be under a lot of stress again; could that be it? Is your wifely sense tingling? 

" MC ", Saeran calls out.

You look at your red haired brother-in-law.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Huh! Yeah I'm fine Saeran, nothing to worry about," you reply with a smiled. 

"Not that its any of my business,but if there's somethings bothering you, you should let me know; o-or at least let my stupid brother know.

“ Everything is fine Saeran. I’m just spacing out.” You say looking away towards the sky. 

“ That’s bullshit and you know it, but if you don’t want to tell me anything, fine , just don’t expect me to ask again.” Saeran pouts / complains.  
Not wanting him to take it the wrong way you quickly explain yourself. 

“ You mean to tell me I wasted my time worrying about nothing? Honestly, you need to stop overthinking, it’s not healthy. Next you’ll start acting like my stupid brother”. He rolls his eyes.

Silently agreeing with Saeran you begin your journey home, with nothing but the silence to accompany you,you walked home lost on your own thoughts. Upon arriving home you notice how eerily quiet it is. Not thinking much of it Saeran and you make your way to the kitchen to put the groceries away. When you both finished with the task you hear Saeran mumble something about leaving for his room, so that just left you to find something to do. You suddenly remember leaving a book in Sevens study. The first thing you notice when you get to the study is how neat the room looks. 

“Well that’s nice, for once he cleans the study himself.” You giggle to yourself.

You gather your book and try to make your way to the room you and Seven share. But for some reason that feeling you’ve been having all day is starting to feel like a full on panic attack. Your breath is coming in short, your stomach is in knots, you swear your soul has left your body. 

You open the door and your senses are filled with breathless moans, you feel your eyes enlarge in shock and the pressure of unsheathed tears brims you’re eyes. There on the very bed you shared countless nights with the one you loved, two distinct silhouettes where doing the unmistakable. M-maybe that’s not Seven maybe it’s someone else. You tried to convince yourself as you hold onto the book in a vice like grip.

“ Do you like that?” Your heart shatters. You’d never mistake that sweet honey butter like voice. With tears now framing your face you silently turn around to close the door careful not to disturb them. You head towards the secret room with all of sevens gear he has prepared in case you all had to run one day. Even as tears kept falling from your face you got things done, you picked out a suit case and filled it with your essentials, you picked out a new phone you knew he wouldn’t be able to trace, once you had everything you needed you left behind the one thing he’d be able to find. Your wedding ring. Without looking back you close the door to the bunker for one last and final time.


End file.
